


The Grand Kestral Inn

by C_Fantastico



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, First Person, HMoAF, Jumpscare, Romance, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome, Vacation, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Fantastico/pseuds/C_Fantastico
Summary: Life as a junior researcher is... stressful, to say the least. Thankfully, with the right connections you can get yourself a bit of a break from it all. As much as they'll give you one.(Scraggler concept created by Camaclue's subconcious, fleshed out amongst a fine collection of writers who choose to remain anonymous. Not a canon entity, though we did try.)





	The Grand Kestral Inn

**Author's Note:**

> >Greentext is a format native to 4chan, a taiwanese basket weaving forum with certain tendencies that thankfully keep it out of the mainstream.  
> >Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol without quotations are the thoughts of our protagonist. The events that unfold are presented purely in first-person, purely from his perspective, and purely as a stream of consciousness.  
> >Lines not prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue, from humans.  
> >Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue from non-humans.  
> >If multiple characters are given dialogue in a scene, the type of quotation used shows which character is speaking. I have tried to make this as intuitive as possible, because nothing ruins the flow of a scene for me like the phrase "They Said."

>As a junior researcher with the Foundation, a lot of my job involves mortal peril.  
>Between interactions with otherworldly entities, conflict with D-class personnel, and demands from O5, this place is a stress nightmare.  
"And that's why I'm asking for a vacation."  
'I see.'  
'Well, you don't have any "official" time off, but I do have a low-stress assignment you may be interested in.'  
"Please, I just need a break."  
'That's exactly what it is.'  
"...Go on."  
'For all intents and purposes, we're sending you to a hotel. A 4-star resort. Good amenities, great location, interesting staff.'  
"There's the catch. There's always a catch with you people."  
'As I said, it's a low-stress assignment. All we need you to do is enjoy a short stay.'  
'Partake in the activities, relax in the pool, dine on fine foods, the full experience.'  
"...That sounds fine, what do I need to know."  
'I'll skip the history portion. Our subject is a collection of humanoids, who seem to operate as a hive mind.'  
'The boys have taken to calling them "Scragglers," after an off-hand comment by one of the operators who found the place.'  
'The entire hotel, caretakers and buildings alike, are moderately cognito-reactive.'  
"...What exactly does that mean?"  
'Essentially, the way that you perceive things actively changes their nature.'  
'To a certain extent. You can't just repaint the walls by beleiving that they're green.'  
"You're telling me this... why?"  
'Their appearance is... off-putting. Which is why, before we actually send you there, I am required to give you a mantra.'  
'If, at any point, you feel threatened by them, just repeatedly state, in your mind.'  
'They will not harm me.'  
"...That doesn't give me a lot of confidence."  
'Just a precaution. There hasn't been an incident at the Grand Kestral Inn for months.'  
"I'll take your word for it."  
'Then that settles it. I'll handle all the paperwork, while you go pack your bags.'  
'Just head to the garage once you're packed. And enjoy your vacation!'  
~  
>The Grand Kestral Inn is a beautiful lakeside resort.  
>A cool summer breeze filters through the treeline. Swathes of greenery border the large goldenrod exterior.  
>Come to think of it, you weren't given an actual description of the "interesting staff."  
>Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine.  
>The lobby is lavishly decorated, but, empty.  
>A silver bell, eh?  
*ding*  
>...Are they on break?  
>Oh, there they are.  
>My host is coated in an auburn fur, from tip to tail.  
>...literally.  
>She sports a canine snout, and is dressed rather smartly. A single breasted jacket, barely hiding a generous pair underneath.  
>Though, I can't seem to see her eyes behind her twin sets of ears. Is she blind?  
>"Rrrr?"  
>Right.  
"I'll be checking in for a week's stay. I'll only need a single bed, preferably on a lower floor, please."  
>"Yip!"  
>A fountain pen?  
>Ah, the guest book.  
>John Hancock, George Washington, Anon Y. Mous...  
>She's looking... looking? Expectantly at me.  
>...Here.  
>Mark Sheffeld.  
"Here."  
>She's running her paw over my signature.  
>And hugging the guestbook, like an old stuffed animal.  
*ahem*  
>Her ears perk up, and she gently sets the book down.  
>The keys are arranged in order on the back wall.  
>It looks like I'll be staying in room 308.  
"Thank you."  
>*fweeeet*  
>Who's she...  
>Another one?  
>She's got a little cart... Oh. My bags.  
"Thank you."  
>A little curtsy from the bellhop, as she takes my bags to the elevator.  
>She wears a tasteful skirt, and stockings ending in... paws.  
>I should look around a bit.  
~  
>Dining hall, mini gym, ballroom, all on the first floor.  
>Through the dining hall, the glass doors open to a courtyard.  
>A tile mosaic sits in the center, bearing a relief of the namesake bird of the inn.  
>Brick paths lead around the resort, one heading down to a dock on the lake.  
>There are chairs and umbrellas set up on the shore, as well as what looks like a thatched shack.  
>Following the path around the side leads to the other back doors, and back to the entrance.  
>It feels nice just to walk outside on a day like today.  
>The open air is perfect.  
>More and more of the... Scragglers, I think we're calling them?  
>More of the scragglers are starting to mill about.  
>It's odd, seeing the same being a few times at once.  
>...I should head to my room.  
>308... that would be on the third floor?  
>Ah, the last room in the hall.  
>If there were anyone else here, it would be a perfect, quiet little place.  
>My bags are neatly set by the nightstand, flanking a single queen sized bed, with a few too many pillows.  
>The room is wallpapered with a reserved floral pattern, which flows neatly into white baseboards.  
>On the wall behind the head of the bed, a painting of a kestral in flight is hung.  
>If you're going to go after a mascot, you may as well include it where you can.  
*knock knock*  
>Hm?  
>Who would be...  
"Oh."  
>One of the attendants.  
>"Hhhuwm."  
>Oh, you hadn't put the services book in yet.  
"Thank you. Here, a little something for your trouble."  
>The foundation had given me a wallet with cash, for tipping. Something about "good etiquitte enforces good thinking."  
>...She's placing it directly between her breasts, before sauntering off.  
>...I would like to fondle them.  
>This is why you need a vacation, Mark.  
~  
>It's the perfect day to unwind by the lake.  
>Sparse clouds drift lazily through the sky, leaves rustle quietly on their branches, as the sun warms the earth.  
>Swim trunks were a good call for this trip.  
>Warmth radiates from all around this place.  
>Just gonna set my towel down, throw on some sunscreen... and zone out.  
*sploosh*  
>Hm?  
>One of the scragglers seems to have jumped to the water.  
>Oh wait, that's a rope swing.  
>Maybe in a bit, right now, I just need to relax.  
>"Rrr?"  
>A... drink menu?  
>Now that I see it from this side, the shack is a little bar.  
"A Mai Tai, please."  
>My bartender is wearing a grass skirt and...  
>Well, nothing else, really.  
>Though she has turned to make my drink, my memories linger on those fantastic breasts.  
>Areola exposed, glistening in the sun, brick red, surrounded by light brown fur.  
>Just the right weight for a single bounce in each step, at E cup in size.  
>And with enough perk to point just under the horizon...  
>A man dreams of these things.  
>I'm sure this is just a tradition of the western islands.  
>"Howwum."  
"Thank you."  
*sssip*  
>Perfection.  
>Rich, sweet, a touch of spice...  
>Very, very boozy.  
>It matches the atmosphere perfectly.  
*sploosh*  
>...Nuts to it. A swing into the lake sounds like fun.  
"Yahoo!"  
~  
>Sun, sand, suncreen, swimming...  
>A lot of fun to be had.  
*grumble*  
>Works up an appetite. Let's see here...  
>Room service just sounds... well, boring, really.  
>Dinner service seems to be underway now.  
>The pamphlet did mention fine dining. I may as well dress for it.  
>There we go. White shirt, grey slacks, you've never failed me.  
>Another scraggler waits at the front of the dining hall, behind a podium.  
>"Howwum?"  
"A booth, please."  
>Though fading sunlight filters in through the back windows, each table is set for candle-lit eating.  
>A pair of scragglers in more casual clothing sit at the end of the bar, taking what must be a well earned dinner break.  
>The seating of the booths comes up to my half back, giving the room a more open feel.  
"I'll start with a water, please."  
>Let's see here...  
>Largely American stand-bys.  
>Fresh steaks and fish, a collection of pasta dishes, salads...  
>Another drink menu, but with less tropical flair.  
>I suppose they keep the rums on the sand.  
>"Rrrr?"  
"I'll have the prime rib, medium, with the garlic mashed potatoes and the hot brussel sprouts."  
"And an Old Fashioned, please."  
>A player piano adds a light touch to the mostly empty hall.  
*clatter*  
>Oh. Your waitress has dropped a pitcher of water.  
>Well, it wasn't anything important really, she'll just take a towel and-  
>...And there it is.  
>Her tail lifts her skirt to reveal her rear end.  
>Two round cheeks, firm, smooth, covered in her signature auburn fur.  
>Her motion in cleaning shakes it, just so, left and right. It's almost mesmerizing.  
>I wonder if they know what I've seen. Where I've been looking.  
>...I wonder what they'd think.  
>Another scraggler comes from the kitchen, in chef's garb, with my meal.  
"Thank you."  
>It's delicious!  
>Tender meat, dripping with its juices, fluffed potatoes, rich with garlic, and crisped sprouts, fried in a spicy chili oil.  
"Here. My complements to the chef."  
>The waitress places both tips into the waist of her skirt.  
>...She seems to shake her hips now, as she walks.  
~  
>"Haahh, Haahh!"  
"Oohhhhh..."  
>The scraggler bounces on top of you, as you thrust up into her.  
>One hand holds you both upright, as the other holds her body close.  
>Her breasts press up against you, as her walls press around your member.  
>Heavy breathing and moans echo around the small room.  
>She picks up her pace, holding her arms around you for support.  
"Hah... I'm..."  
>"Aaah..."  
>The wallpaper peels away, revealing a blood red backing.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
>Pleasure turns to pain as she bites down on your shoulder.  
"AAAHHH!"  
>The room is dark, lit only by a grey light that filters through the curtains.  
>Over the sound of your own breathing, you hear the sound of rain and... footsteps.  
>Heavy, loud, slow footsteps.  
>"Grrrr..."  
>Oh, it's just a scraggle-  
*creaaaak*  
>She's on all fours.  
>And those teeth...  
>Don't come closer.  
*thump*  
>No.  
>No no no no-  
*KRA-KOW*  
>I'm going to di-  
>The mantra.  
>Just close my eyes and...  
>They will not harm me.  
>They will not harm me.  
>They will not har-  
*whump*  
>In the empty space next to you, on top of the covers, there she lies.  
>Though, much more bestial in form.  
>...She's trembling.  
>Here, I'll come closer.  
>Just relax. It's just a storm. Nothing will hurt you here.  
~  
>Mmm...  
>Must've dozed off again.  
>What time is it...  
>The alarm clock is off.  
>Also, that scraggler from last night...  
>She's back to normal.  
>How she was when I first came here.  
>...I need you to get up, so I can get out of bed.  
>Come on, rise and shine.  
>"Hhhhaaaaaah."  
>She's taking the time to stretch fully out, before the day begins.  
"Good morning."  
>As she turns around, she seems to be sheepishly covering her breasts and nethers.  
"Here."  
>It's the same shirt from last night, but it's still clean.  
>I should throw something on...  
>I'll take this in the bathroom.  
>Power's out... but then, this sort of thing isn't anything new.  
>Workout clothes. Perfect for a rainy day.  
"I'm coming out."  
>She's only an inch or two shorter than you, making the shirt just modest enough.  
>Though, she has to leave the top two buttons undone.  
>...She's really cute like this.  
>I should head down to the front desk, try and see if the power's on down there.  
*creak*  
>"Rrr?"  
"Come on. We should see what's going on."  
"Take my hand."  
>Her paw holds mine with a firm grip, as she follows close behind.  
~  
>The hallway is lit by the grey skylight of a gloomy day.  
>The lights in the stairwell seem to be working.  
>...I'm not risking the elevator like this.  
>She keeps pace down the stairs, walking with familiarity.  
>Everything seems to be fine on the second and first floors.  
>And that means I can get breakfast.  
>The dining hall is filled with scragglers, some in and some out of uniform.  
>The sounds of plates klinking and chordant voices fill the air.  
>They seem to be talking, amongst eachother.  
>I suppose there's not much else to do, on a day like today.  
>'What're you having?'  
>...Okay then.  
"Do you do omelettes?"  
>'Of course, hun.'  
"Let me do bacon, mushrooms, and peppers."  
>'Got it, and you sweetheart?'  
>She just gives a light nod.  
>'I'll make it a double.'  
>A table by the back is empty, letting the sound of the downpour dampen the noice of the room.  
>"Thank you."  
"Hm?"  
>"For letting me sleep in your bed, this morning."  
>"I know it's not exactly professional decorum for the staff of a high class resort but..."  
>"Despite how many of us are here, it gets lonely."  
>...Does she know?  
"It's fine. I've had some long, lonely nights, even surrounded by people."  
"...It was nice. So, thank you."  
>"Heheh... You're welcome."  
>The storm continues its downpour. Light conversation happens over the backing track of a summer storm.  
>Breakfast finishes, and everyone gets up, going back to their places.  
>"I should be going. There's always so much to do, even on a day like this."  
>It seems we're the last to leave.  
"Alright. I'll see you around, take care!"  
>"Take care."  
~  
>A day at the gym was good for the body.  
>The scragglers make for great support, spotting and providing... visual aid.  
>But in the hours spent on the iron, in cardio, and in the sauna, nobody's fixed the power on the third floor.  
>The rain still pours down...  
>I'll take an umbrella to the lobby, who knows.  
"Excuse me."  
>'Yes, how can I help?'  
"The power's still out in my room."  
>'Sorry about that, we're still waiting on a technician to go see about repairs.'  
"I could take a look. Given how everywhere else is fine, it's probably just a fuse."  
>'Oh, we wouldn't ask that of a guest-'  
"I insist. I've had to deal with sort of thing quite a few times in my own work."  
>'*whistle*'  
>'Let me see here...'  
>One of the attendants comes by, grabbing the keyring, holding onto a specific key.  
>'The breakers are in the front of the basement. The right one has the low power fuses.'  
>"The entrance is outside, though."  
"I came prepared."  
>"Well then! Please, follow me."  
>The hard tap of rubber shoes leads the path to the back.  
"Here, let me get this open for you."  
>Take my arm, and lead the way.  
>"This way."  
>She leads slowly, carefully, around the left side of the building.  
>...There doesn't seem to be a trapdoor, or a cellar door, or anything of the sort around this side.  
>The trees wave in the wind, rain buffeting the bottoms of your legs.  
"Is this the right way?"  
>"In truth... we're taking the scenic route."  
>"A cool rainy day like today, well, I wanted to do something a little personal, even if it takes a little time."  
>...You're pressing your head against me.  
>"I won't apologize for wanting to be close to you."  
>...I can pull you closer.  
>That's still my shirt, under your coat, isn't it?  
~  
>May as well have taken a nap.  
>This is the last time I ask Jennings for his reading list.  
>I don't know how anyone can read this schlock.  
>An entire chapter on engine design misses half of the point of science fiction.  
>...This storm has been going all day.  
>The droplets of rain striking the building are starting to sound like the beginning of a drum line.  
*ba-ba-bum-bum*  
>No, that's definitely a drum kit.  
>Where is that coming from?  
>...It's louder out in the halls.  
>Sounds like it's coming from downstairs.  
>Somebody is going in hard on those horns.  
>I feel like I've heard this kind of harsh sound before.  
>Oh, the ballroom. Must be a dance.  
>...Is everyone here?  
>"We've been waiting for you to come down."  
"Am I invited to this soirée?"  
>"Of course. Come on, the dance floor's hot right now!"  
"Woah!"  
>She's very light on her feet.  
>And she needs to be, with the rhythm the way it is.  
>We're practically gliding through the crowd, as she leads towards the center of the pack.  
>Quick twirls and dips punctuate the larger beats, as the song hits its crescendo.  
>The song's about to end. It's time for a finisher.  
>Spin about, scoop the legs, and...  
"Hyup!"  
>She holds her pose perfectly, as she comes back down to my arms.  
>There's a pause in the music, but roaring applause from the crowd.  
"Was it really that impressive?"  
>"Not everyone can keep up with Goodman."  
"So that's where I'd heard it before!"  
>"Here, take the lead."  
>An aggressive drum beat takes the room, as I guide her into the first steps of a familiar dance.  
>Sing, sing, with a swing...  
~  
>Rhythmic chatter and raucous laughter fill the halls, as the music begins to die down for the night.  
>Farewells are said as everyone filters back to their usual places.  
>I'll say my own, and walk from the vibrant and bright celebration back to my corner, to rest.  
>Opening the door, it's much colder than it was, even this morning, in the thick of the rain.  
>Odd, no extra bedding in the closet.  
>Hopefully the front desk will have something.  
>*b-b-b-bring*  
>"Hello!"  
"Hi. I was wondering if you could send somebody up with a spare blanket?"  
>"Certainly, I'll have someone look for one, and they'll bring it up right away."  
"Thank you."  
>...I should have ordered some kind of room service.  
>Oh well. Another day.  
>I'm sure they won't mind if I dress down for the night.  
>Right, no pajamas. Underwear's fine, then.  
>*knock knock*  
"Come in."  
>A scraggler comes in, in light pink striped pajamas.  
>And suspiciously empty handed.  
>"We're terribly sorry Mark, but, there were no spare blankets."  
"That's a shame-"  
>"As such, we'd like to offer a, different solution."  
"Go on."  
>"If you'd be willing to share a bed, I'm sure my company would be warm enough for this cold, stormy night."  
>"It's the least I can do, as a hospitable host."  
>The rain still falls, and the air seems to chill just a degree more.  
>"So... can I stay?"  
"Yes, please."  
>She offers her hand. A simple gesture, paired with a memory of the morning.  
>In both cases... the heart seeks contact.  
~  
>As I get into bed, I hold the light comforter up for her to come under.  
>She climbs in, sneaks under my arm and straddles my form.  
>To her credit, she is very warm.  
>A silk pajama set tightly on top of warm, soft fur.  
>She smells very slightly of cinnamon.  
>"Mmmmm..."  
>Her paws seem to wander my back, as she holds her arms around me.  
>She lays into me, her body supported by her generous chest.  
>The rise and fall of her breath is slow, punctuated with a subtle growl.  
>Each of her paw pads presses into my flesh, in slow, circular motions.  
>Let me return the favor.  
>Beneath warm, near silken fur, lies a lithe, muscular form.  
>She coos and chirps as I apply light pressure along the shoulders.  
>And begins to move her hands to my chest, keeping herself as close as she can.  
>Tracing my form, her hands start to head south.  
>She circles slowly, just above my waist, savoring each touch.  
>In just a whisper, I ask  
"Is that what you want?"  
>"What do you mean?"  
>Here, let me guide your paws.  
"This."  
>I'll slip them just underneath the waistband, and...  
>Given the initiative, my bunkmate slowly pulls my drawers the rest of the way down.  
"Here. Let me bring you a little closer."  
>Bit by bit, button by button, her shirt slowly opens.  
>"Is that what you want?"  
>They're just as soft as I'd imagined.  
>"Well then, take as much as you'd like."  
>Her light massage now targets my upper thighs, as I begin to press upon and knead her mammaries.  
>My arousal begins to show, as my member begins to awaken, rising to meet the occasion.  
>Her paws wind back up to the waist, closing in on my penis.  
>She pulls one of her pads along the bottom, just teasing the tip.  
"Haah..."  
>In turn, I snake one of my hands down her abdomen, towards her nether region.  
>Her sex is damp with need.  
>Let's try a couple of fingers, to start.  
>"Oooh..."  
>Her warm, tight insides fight against the pressures I place with both digits, trying to maintain a tight grip.  
>In turn, she wraps her paw around the base of my cock, and starts to stroke it.  
>Each of her pulls sends a small shock through my core. Every thrust of mine sends a harrowed breath from her maw.  
>She tightens her grip. I insert a third finger.  
>She picks up her pace, rubbing the entirety of my shaft, sending a shock each time she comes back to the head.  
>More of my hand enters her vagina, to match pace.  
>"Ooohhh, ffffuck..."  
>Tension builds, as she begins to thrust into me, grinding against my now soaking hand.  
>Her breath quickens, her grip tightens, and she almost freezes up.  
"I'm... Haah, not far off."  
>The grip of her inner walls pulses, telling me that she isn't either.  
>As her hips convulse, she takes her free hand, quickly find my face, and pulls me into a sloppy kiss.  
>She steals my breath, as my orgasm comes, painting her body in streaks of white.  
>Each jet of cum settling in her fur, as we taste of eachother's essence.  
>Her lower muscles tighten, as she falls into orgasm, forming a vice grip around my fingers.  
>She pulls away from her kiss, gasping violently for air under the covers.  
>Once again, she throws herself onto me, pulling me into a tight embrace.  
>Sharing a pillow, sharing a bed, I drift off to sleep, she in my arms, me, in hers.  
~  
>Morning comes, and warm sunlight filters in through the windows.  
>The scraggler, my scraggler, rests gently against me.  
>She's still asleep. That's fine. I can wait for you to get up.  
>Beneath the comforter, the world is warm, soft, and comfortable.  
>"*yawn*"  
"Good morning, rosehip."  
>"Good morning."  
>She wraps her arms around me, pulling my body into hers.  
>"Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Perfectly."  
>Her embrace ends, and we both arise, stretching to meet the day.  
>"You wouldn't have a spare toothbrush, would you?"  
"You can use mine."  
>The morning routine has a certain charm to it today.  
>"All done."  
>It's nice to be able to share these small moments with someone.  
>*chu*  
"What's this for?"  
>"I'm stealing the first shower."  
"Leave me some hot water!"  
>She can be a real handful.  
>But that's the fun of it, really.  
>I hear the distinct sound of claws, tapping glass.  
"Forget something?"  
>"Can you scrub my back?"  
"Alright, I'll be in in a second."  
>Water's nice, at least.  
>I work a quarter of shampoo into a lather, and begin massaging it into her back.  
>Trace under the shoulder blades, and work in circles further down.  
>My hands roll smoothly through her fur as I reach her waist.  
>"Lower."  
"As you wish."  
>My hands follow little circles, as I squat down for better access to her butt.  
>Her cheeks are firm, pliable, and spring back from my grip.  
"Is that good?"  
>"Almost. There are two little spots that still need your magic hands."  
"Oh, well where are those?"  
>Her voice, tinged with a sultry tone, betrays her intentions before she guides my arms upward, stopping just below her bust.  
>"Make sure they come out clean."  
"Oh, they're very dirty."  
>Her breasts are heavy set, bouncing atop my fingers.  
"I'll have to wash-"  
>The smooth skin around her nipples stands out, hardened from my touch.  
"Every. Little. Spot"  
>By this point, there is no shampoo in my hands. Not that it matters.  
>"Hhhh-Haah..."  
>My heart pumps faster, sending blood southward.  
>My penis grows, throbbing in time with the beat of the moment.  
>She turns about, hooks a leg onto the side of the tub, arms straddling my shoulders.  
>One arm around the back, one to angle my entrance, as I push into her waiting lips.  
>"Ah!"  
>I slip in, bottoming out on the first thrust.  
>Her entire body quivers.  
"Need a second?"  
>Her pulse sends shockwaves rippling through her body, her heart pounding with need.  
>"Give it to me."  
>I pull out, leaving just the tip, and...  
>Thrust!  
>"YES!"  
>Her velvet canal presses around my member, enough to pull me back in.  
>We form a quick rhythm, pushing up, and falling out.  
>Her heartbeat pulses faster, through her entire being.  
>She falls forward, planting her lips on mine.  
>Dropping onto my form.  
>Exploring my mouth.  
>Giving me her taste. Her essence.  
>...My legs can't hold.  
>"W-woah!"  
>Heavy breathing fills the air, as we drop onto my knees.  
>I grab her hips.  
>"Ah!"  
>Quick, shallow thrusts, bring her closer and closer to her edge.  
>Her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she bounces atop me.  
"I'm... Haaah..."  
>She takes a deep inhale.  
>"Do it."  
>I drop her onto my hips, as I let go.  
>Torrents of cum flow upwards and outwards, into her awating ovaries.  
>Her vulva grips me tight as a vice, as she begins to moan in turn.  
>Jet after jet of my white hot passion shoots upwards, painting her insides an alabaster white.  
>My own voice reaches a crescendo, howling in turn as I give every drop I have to her.  
>I fall back, and she falls forward onto me.  
>The sound of rainfall from the showerhead, punctuating this wonderful moment.  
>A minute passes under the shower's spray.  
>Our breathing finally slows, almost falling in sync.  
>She gives me a quick kiss before she rises, offering a paw to me.  
>As she pulls me up, she pulls me into a hug.  
>"Thanks for... scrubbing."  
"It was a treat."  
>A big squeeze, and then she's off to dress.  
>I may as well get cleaned up.  
>The water has long since gone cold.  
>Not that it matters.  
>I'm warm enough.  
~  
>Today, the place had a more relaxed atmosphere.  
>Everybody wanted to chat. About the weather, good music.  
>My astrological sign? Regardless, a nice change of pace.  
>I had spent most of the day talking with one scraggler after another.  
>As evening comes, I go through the lobby, and up to the main stairs.  
>"Excuse me!"  
>That must be the scraggler running the desk.  
>"How is the room? Is everything fine?"  
"Not quite, the AC still running pretty cold. I turned it off last night, might be the unit itself."  
>"We can't get a technician out for at least a week, sadly."  
>"As a token of our sincere apology, we'd like to offer an upgrade."  
>She swaps my key for one with a pink tag.  
>"We're moving your luggage now. It's on the fifth floor, just by the elevator."  
"Well that's awfully kind. Thank you."  
>Let's see here, 502. That should be eas-  
>On the back of the key's tag, in a flowery script, three words stand out.  
>The Lovers' Suite  
>Well well.  
>This is certainly an upgrade.  
>I don't think I told anyone about last night.  
>Then again, nobody asked.  
>The door is unassuming, like the rest of them.  
>But the plaque on the wall, in pink, matches the key.  
>What could await...  
>The curtains are drawn, and the room is lit by candlelight.  
>On the bed, two scragglers lay, facing outward from the center, backs arched, both sets of paws touching.  
>In unison, they speak  
>"We'd like to invite you to join us."  
>"For an evening of sensual pleasures."  
>...Of course they would know.  
>They share a consciousness.  
>It's a bit unsettling.  
>"Well? Will you partake?"  
>But with two gorgeous women calling out for me...  
>These are thoughts for another time.  
"I will."  
>They turn inwards, offering me a place between them.  
>My outfit quickly finds itself discarded. Thrown across the room, without care.  
>As I lay back, betwixt the two beauties, they lay their paws over my torso.  
>One places her head atop my chest, as the other speaks.  
>'Come on Tam, show our guest our, hospitality.'  
>"Oh but Cheri, you know my pace."  
>Cheri leans in for a kiss, as Tam strokes my chest.  
>...She tastes just slightly of cherries.  
>Cheri's tongue almosts rests atop mine.  
>Delicate, quick movements, still seeking to taste all of me.  
>All this time, the Tam strokes my body.  
>Her pawpads are smooth and firm, tracing waves just above my pelvis.  
>She spreads her paw down my thighs, bundling her paw back together as she returns.  
>As Cheri breaks her kiss, Tam says  
>"It's nice to have an exotic experience from time to time."  
>My heart pounds with a primal need, as my penis throbs in the hot summer air.  
>Tam motions to Cheri, and begins to turn herself around.  
>I'm not given time to wonder, as Tam places her butt directly on my forehead.  
>"...If you'd be so kind."  
>Deprived of my sight, I grasp at Tam's rear, pulling the cheeks apart enough to find my prize.  
>I drag my tongue slowly along her labia.  
>Savoring each little goosebump along her skin.  
>Enjoying the bittersweet taste of her juices, as they come.  
>Before long, my member is engulfed, in a wet, hot, embrace.  
>'It's been far too long...'  
>Cheri settles into a slow rhythm, taking care to move carefully, enjoying all of my curves with all of her own.  
>She lets herself off entirely, taking my whole erection in one strong thrust.  
>Big, deliberate motions.  
>I thrust my tongue inside of Tam's vulva, forcing an excited gasp from her lips.  
>I drink her liquids and gasp for air, trapped in a world of euphoria.  
>In the heat of the moment, I hear the sounds of licking other than my own.  
>...I wish I could see what I think I would.  
>Cheri's rhythm picks up, arms at my side for stability.  
>She begins to work in short, half-thrusts, no longer releasing my member.  
>I double my own efforts, kissing deeply and sucking at Tam's vagina.  
>Her body begins to tense up, shaking with anticipation.  
>She comes, showering my face in her nectar.  
>It's sweet, and oh so hot.  
>Cheri slams her body onto my penis, tightening her grip around me.  
>At my limits, I release my own inhibitions, thrusting with all of my strength.  
>I cum, giving Cheri every drop of cum that my body has left.  
>Spurts and torrents of the white liquid splash upwards, some outwards, coating our place of union.  
>Even blinded, I could still see the stars.  
>Tam, finished, rolls over to my left, while Cheri simply flops on top of me.  
>'Oooh, I needed that.'  
>"You're telling me."  
"...You girls are the best part of this place."  
>"Don't flatter us."  
>Cheri gives another small kiss.  
>'We might have to keep you.'  
>To think that my stay lasts for the rest of the week.  
~  
>Another boring day dealing with life-threatening anomolies...  
>"Hey, M? Mail call."  
>  
"How on earth?"  
'One of the electricians brought it, said it was for you.'  
'Just a postcard, though.'  
"Thanks, I guess."  
>Huh. It's a dynamic shot of the lobby of the Grand Kestral Inn.  
>But it's busy. People, and scragglers, walking about, talking.  
>I wonder if they wrote anything.  
Dear Mark,  
We hope you enjoyed your stay  
and miss you dearly already.  
Come back soon!  
>There's a lipstick mark, in a decidedly canid form.  
>...That's a wonderful touch.  
>I'll have to go back, sooner than later.  
>...To the Grand Kestral Inn.  
~ THE END ~


End file.
